A Jolt from the Past
A Jolt From The Past is the third episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode opens in the past at the night of the grand opening of Mr. Smoothy. A Megawhatt appears and starts destroying things, 11 year old Ben Tennyson as Stinkfly comes in and attempts to fight the Megawhatt but it escapes outside. The Megawhatt absorbs some electricity and multiples prompting Ben to complain that he doesn't have any electrical aliens. Ben suddenly remembers that he has Feedback and uses him to take all the power from the Megawhatts and they fall asleep. Ben feels in such a great mood that he claims nothing can get him down now. Grandpa Max and Gwen arrive and wrap them up in some of Ben's rubber blankets, Max Tennyson commenting that it's a good thing Ben still needs them prompting Ben to tell Gwen Tennyson to not even think about it. Skipping to the present 16 year old Ben arrives late with a Smoothie in Max's hangar while Ben tries to make a excuse about being late Max sees through Ben's excuses and informs him that he's not working on his own time table anymore. Ben and Rook Blonko take Rook's Proto-TRUK while at first Ben is disappointed Rook soon reveals the truck's ability to turn into a small ship. While on patrol Rook gets the feeling that Ben is mad at him. Ben corrects him, he's simply bored. Lately he's been more of a tour guide for Rook then a super hero. Rook however is excited about working with Ben, eager to learn if he stacks up to the legends about him. Rook knows that not all of the stories about Ben are true believing for example that Alien X is just a myth created by Ben's fanbase on the Extranet. While on patrol the pair interrupt various Alien incidents, most of them turn out to be misunderstandings on Ben and Rook's part and what few are actual crimes the criminals are too scared of Ben to continue. The pair eventually spot a human, named Corvo, whom is using what looks like a alien tech cell phone connected to a back-pack mounted power source. When they confront the criminal he runs away in his jeep. Ben tries to turn into Big Chill to chase after the criminal but gets Heatblast instead while Rook pursues him from the roof tops. Catching up with the criminal Ben suffers an embarrassing and painful landing when he turns back just above the ground. Questioning the criminal about the alien tech he's carrying the pair soon discover that both the cell phone and the jeep are powered by Nosedeenians. Rook and Ben gives chase to the small aliens leaving behind the criminal, Rook in his Proto-TRUK and Ben on foot attempting to turn into XLR8 but instead gets Clockwork. Realizing that he's keeping pace with the pair of Megawhatts in the form of the slow alien Ben soon realizes that they want him to follow them. Arriving at a dockside warehouse, Ben and Rook soon discover that dozens of Nosedeenians have been taken prisoner. A pair of armored criminals capture the escaped Nosedeenians and then Ben and Rook. Corvo arrives with Fistrick, the gang's boss whom reveals that he illegally steals, reverse engineers, mass produces and sells to the highest bidder alien tech powered by the Megawhatts. After Ben and Rook escape the gang's trap, Ben transforms into Bloxx and battles a few gang members. After the watch times out, Ben attempts to turn into Four Arms to fight the group but instead gets Gravattack yet another new alien Ben doesn't know how to use. To make matters worse, the ringleader reveals an exo-skeletal mecha-suit powered by Nosedeenians. The fight is soon taken outside where Ben discovers that he has gravity powers and his own orbit. Rook devises a plan in which Ben holds the ringleader still while Rook uses a well-aimed shot to free the Megawhatt prisoners and is successful. The ringleader uses the last of his power to fire a multitude of missiles at Ben. Ben uses Gravattack's powers to redirect the missiles at the ringleader and defeats him. Max comes in with Plumber back up and arrests the gang. Max also reveals that the Nosedeenians have volunteered to power Undertown. With the issue resolved Rook suggests they go get smoothies but Ben suggests chili fries instead. The gang then fly away getting into another argument about Alien X. Major Events *The Megawhatts return and wants help from Ben. *Gravattack gets unlocked and makes his first appearance. *Stinkfly, Heatblast and Clockwork make their Omniverse debut. *Gwen Tennyson and Max Tennyson make their flashback Omniverse debut. *Corvo, Fistrick, Hoodlum and Unnamed Fistrick thug make their debut. Debuts *Corvo *Fistrick *Hoodlum *Unnamed Fistrick thug Omnitrix Aliens Debuts *Heatblast (Omniverse debut) *Clockwork (Omniverse debut) *Gravattack (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Rook Blonko *Megawhatts (present) *Plumbers **Molly Gunther (cameo) Villains Present Villains *Fistrick (first appearance) *Corvo (first appearance) *Hoodlum (first appearance) *Unnamed Fistrick thug (first appearance) Past Villains *Megawhatts (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast (first re-appearance, accidental transformation; intended alien was Big Chill) *Clockwork (first re-appearance, accidental transformation; intended alien was XLR8) *Bloxx *Gravattack (Debut; accidental transformation; intended alien was Four Arms) By 11 year old Ben *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Feedback Naming and Translations Errors No Plus and Minus.png|The Megawhatt is to the left it has no plus and minus. Error hand line.png|Error line on Bloxx's hand Error Rook's mouth.png|Rook's mouth doesn't move Screenshot from 2012-10-01 18-25-11.png Error plus and minus.png|No minus symbol Error nosedeenians.png|No Nosedeenians Error proto tool.png|Error Proto-tool symbol Error Omnitrix button placement.png|Error Omnitrix button Gravattack OV 1.PNG|Error Gravattack's Omnitrix placement Error Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol.png|Skin colored No Nosedeenians.png|The second (2nd) scene that it has no Nosedeenians. *In one scene, one of the Megawhatts' back doesn't have the positive and negative symbol. *When Bloxx grabbed a criminal before he could electrocute Rook, the line on his hand was colored red instead of black. *11 Year-Old Ben had a smoothie on him when he was inside and when he was outside the smoothie disappeared. *When Rook says that he hopes "the real Ben Tennyson lives up to the legends", his mouth does not move. *When Bloxx smashed the ground, he is shown falling for a while, then smashing the ground, but Ben and Rook were only a few feet from the ground. *When Ben is selecting Big Chill the hologram interface didn't disappear after the Omnitrix's core opened up. *When the containment device holding the Nosedeenians is shown, all of them either have the plus symbol and no minus, or none at all. This error is seen many times. *When the containment device is first shown, it had no Nosedeenians, but in the next scene it was full of them. This error is seen many times. *When Ben said "shutting you down isn't one of them" the Omnitrix symbol on Rook's Proto-Tool was all green and didn't have the hourglass symbol on it. This error is also seen when the Megawhatts attack Rook. *When Young Ben was about to turn into Feedback the button to activate the Omnitrix was on both sides. *In one scene Gravattack's Omnitrix symbol is on the side of his head. *In the scene where Rook gets shot and Gravattack talks to him, the side of the Omnitrix symbol is the color of Gravattack's skin instead of grey. Quotes Allusions *The title of this episode is a reference to the phrase "A blast from the past". Trivia *The flashback in this episode reveals that 11 year old Ben didn't like smoothies. *On the subtitles for the episode, whenever Gravattack speaks, it says that Graviton is speaking. *Clockwork's species, Chronosapien, is mentioned in this episode. *When Rook used his Plumber's Badge to communicate with Ben, it made the same sound that plays when a communicator is opened in Star Trek. *When Ben transforms into Clockwork all of his body changes at the same time instead of one at a time like most transformation sequences shown in Omniverse. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 Episodes